Sentimental Poems
by RaichuFloette
Summary: My Little Pony poems. Character and subject varies. I haven't written poems in forever, so forgive me if they don't seem that good. Rated T in case of blood, suicide, or such. Curse-free. I might make funny ones as well, but I'm not too sure. Most will be focused on tragedy or deep emotions. Most will rhyme, some will not. Newest: The way you...
1. Chapter 1

_**MLP POEMS**_

_**COLD**_

The blizzard, it seems, will never go away

She wishes it were gone but it never seems to fade

The turmoil inside is too much for her to take

She starts to think maybe she's just a mistake

She's simply a shy pony, nothing more

She doesn't feel wanted anymore

But does anypony care? No, they think she's weak

The cold is reaching up, she's on her last feet

She's freezing inside

She's crying, she's crying, 'till she's dried up inside

She, Fluttershy, feels so alone

But it doesn't matter now, for she's completely taken over by the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TOUCH THE SKY**_

Sometimes I wish I could touch the sky

It's unexplainable, I don't know why

I wonder if the clouds are soft

Ponies think I'm crazy, they snort and scoff

I wish I were a Pegasus so I could fly

I'd be happy and soaring, I would finally touch the sky.

Character in this = Young Twilight. Foreshadowing!


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAÇADE**_

She acts all cheerful in front of her friends

It's all an illusion, a façade, you heard me

She pretends everything is fine, so much she believes it

But she's getting more emotional by the minutes, bit by bit

She wants to release, she wants to let go

She wants the emotions to be free and overflow

But still she keeps on that cool façade

But secretly, inside, she's anything but that.

**Character: Scootaloo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**FLIGHTLESS**_

My name is Scootaloo, and I am flightless

I try to act cool, confident, righteous

But I feel so lonely inside

I just want somepony to open their arms wide

For them to care about me, for them to love me

For them to be with me so I feel so free

Sometimes I curl up in a ball and cry

Hanging lonesome in the dark night sky.

**Character: Scootaloo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE**_

I thank the Guest who reviewed these poems :3

_**MY BEAUTIFUL NIGHT**_

It's cold, it's dark, it's creepy

The whole town feels so eerie

I trot alone in this lonely night

I don't feel the least bit of fright

After all, I am the pony to bring this occasion

To bring this dark, scary sensation

But does anypony care? No, they don't

That is it, I will take that throne.

She thinks she's cool with her cheerful day

Everyday, I stand by and pray

That one day the ponies will love

My beautiful night, and the stars above.

**Character: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE**_

I finally decided on making a humorous poem. I usually stick with the dark, deep, depressed poems, but I _do _enjoy reading funny stories and such.

If you aren't interested in entertaining, good-humored poems, skip past this poem.

Thank you for understanding. Now, I wasted enough time. Enjoy! ~

_**CUPCAKES (Not based off of the creepypasta)**_

Sometimes I stuff my mouth full with cupcakes

'Cause I always run out of pancakes

So I just eat and gobble and munch

For brunch, lunch, yum!

Yet my teeth are as clean as can be,

And that's because I'm Pinkie the gypsy! ~

**Character: Pinkie Pie, obviously**


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTES**_

**To the other Guest who reviewed ~ Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.**

_**PASS ON (Warning: This might be a biiiiiit depressing.)**_

The trees are leafless

The branches are bare

The only leaves left

Are up in the air

My heart is aching

From loss and dejection

I gaze at a puddle

And see my reflection

Tears are in my eyes

Flowing down my face

As a princess, I shouldn't cry

It's such a disgrace

But I cry anyway, my friends are gone

I just wish I could be with them

That I could pass on.

**Character: Princess Twilight Sparkle**


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTES**_

I did Scootaloo, so why shouldn't I do Applebloom? After all, she's practically the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She definitely deserves a poem.

_**BLANK FLANK (Surprise? I don't think so. This poem WILL NOT rhyme. Skip if you must.)**_

A lone yellow pony crosses the street

She has tears in her eyes and a bow on her head

She stumbles and staggers, trying to keep her balance

But the wind from behind is seemingly scolding her

She glances back and whimpers

Picturing those bullies following her

With the same old phrase

That would break her heart

The old, old saying

She would never forget….

"_Blank flank, blank flank!"_

**Character: Applebloom. Wow. This is the worst poem I've made so far. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTES**_

Thanks to ghost the Guest for the idea! This is going to be a betrayal poem….so watch out.

_**REDEMPTION**_

They tell me I'm not worth it

That I'm just a freak

They tell me I'm useless

I'm too stunned to speak

My best friends are betraying me

I can see the anger in their eyes

"I hate you too," I lie.

I'm too afraid to beg their forgiveness

For whatever I have done

I want to ask them why

What have they become?

The sun beats down on me

Not like I care

My friends don't love me

They want me out of their hair.

So fine, I'll leave

Leave them with this tension

But I swear I will return

With vengeance and redemption.

**Wow. That was longer than I expected. At first I wanted it to be only a couple lines, but I don't know what happened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ~**

**Character ~ Twilight and her friends**


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTES**_

Thanks Ghost for the review! And I would love to hear your ideas! ^^

_**MARE IN THE MOON **_**Dedicated to my third favorite character, Luna.**

The stars glimmer faintly

The moon is in the sky

But one thing in the moon

Catches Celestia's eye

A shape in the moon

Looking so sad, so lonely

Celestia wished it didn't happen

That she could find another way, if only

She takes refuge at noon

Quietly sobbing

Over her lost sister

The mare in the moon.

**Characters ~ Celestia and Luna**


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTES**_

I'm making a romantic poem. Thanks ghost's sister for the idea! ~

_**HEARTS AND CLAWS**_

I wished upon a shooting star

To become a pony

I'm tired of being a dragon

And being so lonely

My wish came true

The night after

I was so excited and happy

I got caught up in laughter

A familiar unicorn

Walked up to me

"Who are you?" she asked

Suspiciously.

"I'm Spike," I replied,

Delighted she had come

She stared up at me in confusion

Her eyes wide and dumb

"Is it really you?" she asked,

Hopefulness in her voice

"It is me," I answered

To which we both rejoiced

Who cares about the laws

When it's hearts and claws!

**Characters ~ Spike and Rarity**


	12. Chapter 12

_**NOTES**_

Thanks Shadowblaze, Snake Eyes, and ghost for the reviews. :3

This is a poem idea from Snake Eyes.

_**THE WAY YOU…**_

I wanted to let you know

The way your eyes sparkle and glow

They're beautiful, like the night

I love you so much, Princess Twilight

The way you laugh, the way you walk

The way you smile, the way you talk

How you grin at every word

How you fly like a bird

The way you hug, the way you sing

I'd give everything to be your King.

**Characters – Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle. I'm a biiiiig fan of them! ~ *squee* **


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTES**_

Thanks ghost's sister for letting me know about his birthday. (Although this is extremely overdue. XD)

I wasn't sure how I would make a poem out of this, but I tried my best. :3

This is more like a song, though…I dunno how THAT happened. :x

_**BIRTHDAY**_

The bright pink pony bounces up and down

She goes around town, looks around and around

"I need a good birthday gift," is what she exclaims

She wants to get presents, cake, some games

For she is the birthday pony, the one of all

She wants to party in a great big hall

And when the day finally comes

She greets the pony with an enormous hug

"Happy birthday!" she shouts with glee

"Now come on, come on, dance with me!"

**Okay….that was….terrible. I'm really not used to typing poems like these. XD**

**Sorry!**


End file.
